


Take Care

by SapphoIsBurning



Series: Demons & dirtbags & darlings & dears [3]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Title Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 02:12:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7462665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphoIsBurning/pseuds/SapphoIsBurning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Facetime fails, Sami and Dean find themselves alone with specific instructions from Finn. But instructions are always open to interpretation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Care

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greyacefinn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyacefinn/gifts).



> Happy birthday, greyacefinn!!!!! <3

“I don’t know why Facetime keeps crashing,” Finn said into the phone. He sounded staticky on Sami and Dean’s end. 

Sami let out a tiny huff, trying not to be disappointed. It had been a long week on the road and he was looking forward to jacking it in front of a tiny screen since he couldn’t get back to Florida to be with his boyfriend. His lover (their lover) held him tightly from behind, resting his chin on Sami’s shoulder.

“Solar flares,” Dean said with assurance. “They’ll scramble the shit out of your signal. Gotta watch the space weather forecast before next time we plan a big old thing.”

“Take good care of our Sami, will ya, Dean?” Finn said.

“Nah, I think I’m gonna talk him into running with scissors,” Dean said.

“Ooh, fun!” Sami said.

“Maybe buy some illegal fireworks. Just gotta go over the state line for ‘em.” Dean laughed.

“We’re getting tattoos, too, Finn,” Sami said, performing excitement.

“Knuckle tats,” Dean added.

“Sami Zayn is eight letters,” Finn said thoughtfully. “It could work. But make sure you go to a  _ professional _ artist. Dean, I know you know a bloke, but only the best for our Sami.”

“Aw, man, but he was gonna cut us a deal!” Dean groaned.

“Nope,” Finn said firmly.

“What about piercings?” Dean cut in.

“No. Actually, let me revise what I said. Sami, you take care of Deano while I’m not there to keep the both of ya out of trouble.”

“Can do, Finn. Love you.”

“Love you too. Try to get some sleep?”

“We’ll try,” Dean said.

“Goodnight.” Finn hung up and Sami’s phone ticked back to the home screen.

Dean squeezed Sami, rubbing his hands up and down Sami’s chest. “So now what do you want to do?”

“Fireworks first, or scissors?” Sami asked, and felt Dean’s chest heave with laughter.

“Would you ever even get a tattoo?” Dean asked.

“No,” Sami said with a breathy chuckle. “You?”

“Never seemed like it was worth the money,” Dean said. “Not when I’m already naturally this good looking. Got my nose pierced once, though. That was cool for like a year until I got punched in it.”

“Ouch,” Sami said.

“Eh,” Dean shrugged, “I’ve had worse since then.”

“A real bad boy, eh?” 

“From the wrong side of the tracks. Literally. I’m just gonna getcha in trouble, babe. Better cut and run while you can.”

Sami grinned and grabbed one of Dean’s hands, sliding it down to rest over the bulge in his pajama pants. “I don’t mind a little trouble.”

“Oh, in that case I got plenty for ya,” Dean rasped, his stubble brushing Sami’s skin. He sucked Sami’s earlobe into his mouth and then licked up and around the shell of his ear. Sami let out a nasal whine and ground up against Dean’s hand.

Gently, Dean took his hand back and pushed Sami’s PJs and underwear down together, exposing his attentive erection. He scooted back against the headboard and Sami re-settled between his legs again, enjoying Dean’s hot breath down his neck.

Dean held up his right hand in front of Sami’s face, and Sami licked it up and down. Then Dean held Sami tightly with his left arm, their bodies in close contact, while he jacked him off with his right and whispered in his ear the whole time.

“You’re a good kid, Sami, but a dirtbag like me can show you a real fun time. Don’t it feel good to be a deviant? We have more fun in my part of town. You’ll never want to go back.”

“Never,” Sami groaned. Dean tightened his grip and Sami writhed.

“Settle down there, kid,” Dean said. He sped up his strokes. “Something’s got you all riled up.”

“What could that be,” Sami ground out. “Ugh,” he panted, “you just  _ talk _ and it’s like—” but Sami didn’t finish that sentence because his orgasm hit him hard, stunning him, as he watched himself come over Dean’s fingers, wishing there was just one more set of hands on him.

“Always been a better talker than anything else,” Dean said, sighing a little as he cleaned them up with a fistful of tissues grabbed from the bedside table. “ _ Almost _ anything else.” Sami grabbed his pajama pants from around his thighs and pulled them back up to cover himself.

“Don’t stop now,” Sami said, turning in Dean’s arms to face him. He kissed him on the mouth and then slid down, slowly.

“What? Hey, your old man told you to get some sleep.”

“He also told me to take care of you, Dean.” Sami looked him in the eye with a wry smile. “Let me?”

Dean leaned his head back against the headboard and looked up at the ceiling. He scrubbed a hand over his face. “Feel like I don’t deserve you, Sami. Finn’s done all the work and I just wandered in, boom…”

Sami rolled his eyes. “I like you!” He undid the fly of Dean’s jeans and reached in without looking down. “Finn likes you too. I don’t see a problem.”

“I’m just dragging you two down into the mud with me,” Dean chuckled mirthlessly. “I’m no good.”

“You’re the freaking champion! Would you like this better if you had the belt on? That make you feel a little more worthy of my affection?” Sami said with exasperation.

Dean’s eyes went suddenly very wide.

“Okay, that’s a ‘yes’ then.” Sami got up and went over to the black case that held the title. He snapped the metal clasps open and took the championship out. It gleamed, red, black and gold, and the metal and leather were heavy in his hands. He carried it over to the bed where Dean sat sticking his tongue out nervously and twitching his bare foot on top of the covers.

Sami grinned, feeling warmth and excitement roll over him. He handed the title to Dean, who was a little shaky as he put it on, the belt snugly fitting his slim waist. When it was fastened, he looked back up at Sami, suddenly unguarded, looking young and a little scared.

“Do you think I deserve it?” he asked.

“You deserve everything,” Sami said with force. He hopped up onto the bed and pushed Dean down by his shoulders. They kissed deeply, Sami’s hands working fast to get Dean undressed, or at least, undressed enough. Dean kicked his legs and his jeans were down around his knees, briefs following, his cock bobbing free.

Sami held eye contact as he fell on Dean’s erection, sucking the tip in and working the shaft with his hand. He held Dean flat on the bed with his free hand.

“Oh god, Sami,” Dean said, his hands resting on the title at his waist. “You’re too good. You’re too nice and smart and…agh!” Sami did something with his tongue that took the words out of Dean’s mouth.

Sami paused. “Watch this,” he said. “Watch me. Just...watch.” He waited until Dean nodded, gulping, his adam’s apple bobbing.

Sami telegraphed his dive and fell back on Dean’s dick, bobbing not just his head but his whole body up and down in counterpoint with the stroke of his fist. He caressed Dean’s thigh, sliding up to find Dean’s hand resting on the title, and he put his own hand over Dean’s, grabbing it tightly.

After a minute he sucked Dean in deeper, suppressing a gag as he took his whole length in and out, worshipping his cock. Sami had a look of perfect concentration and ecstasy on his face, no discomfort or impatience or apprehension.

Dean felt something shatter in his chest as his heart raced and he felt his release approach. “Sami!” he yelped as he came down the other man’s throat, and he felt Sami swallow around him, once, twice, too many times to count in this state of mind.

Sami withdrew from Dean’s softening cock and lay his head on Dean’s thigh. Dean ran his fingers through Sami’s hair a few times before resting his hand on his head.

“I’m so full of shit,” Dean said. “Don’t listen to me.”

“Listening to you is  _ almost _ the best part,” Sami said.

“For a nice kid, you’re  _ almost  _ as full of shit as me.”

“I’m a year older than you,  _ son _ . Kiddo. Buddy.” Sami pulled Dean’s jeans all the way off and threw them on the floor. He reached around to unfasten the title and went to go put it away.

“Fine, old man,” Dean said. “Go take your Geritol.”

“No, that’s Finn,” Sami laughed as he plugged his phone in to charge for the night.

Dean finally gave up his protests when Sami came back to bed. He leaned his head against Sami’s chest. Sami untucked the covers and pulled them up around them.

“Are we taken care of?” Sami asked.

Dean didn’t answer that, or he answered by nestling closer to Sami, boneless, vulnerable, unkempt, and beautiful. Dean sighed gently. “He is,” thought Sami, “and so am I.”

**Author's Note:**

> Eventually Dean will eat ass and Dean and Finn will get some spotlight time together, I promise! Of course, we have to see how the roster split goes down to know all that for sure.


End file.
